


The First Time [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: After care, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bath, Bubble Bath, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Okay-there is plot in parts one two and four but three... three is no plot ;), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This is an AU where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and dating Professor Hunt. Alex and Hunt’s first time as requested by nonny.There are four parts/chapters:Part One: Nothing Less than Extraordinary [Teen]Part Two: More than Enough [Teen]Part Three: Plot? What Plot? [Mature/Explicit]Part Four: What I Need Is You/Aftercare [Teen]Part Five: Back to Class [Teen]*Part 3 is the smutty part for those of you that are just looking for that
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/ Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Nothing Less than Extraordinary

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

\-----------------------

Their bodies swayed to the melodic sounds from the record player in the corner of the room. Somewhere over the past several months, Alex’s evenings changed from clubbing with Addison and Ethan to slow dancing to vinyl records in her professor’s house.

Hunt’s arms around her waist guided her with each step. Dancing had been where this whole journey started. That night at the masquerade. Alex’s thoughts drifted back to that night as she rested her head on Hunt’s strong shoulders. Her lips pressed softly against his neck. She had been rather impulsive that night, teasing and leading him on until he realized that he could care for her, even if it did take weeks longer for him to admit to it. She didn’t regret a thing. Risking everything for him was worth every moment now. 

“I wish I could take you on a proper date,” Thomas offered in hushed tones, still moving to the music. 

“Me too,” Alex admitted. He was her favorite secret, but she’d be lying if every once and a while she didn’t want to show him off or just be together without the worry of repercussions. Alex took a deep breath working up the courage to say what she was thinking and had been for some time. Where was masquerade Alex’s hubris now? 

Her voice was not much more than a whisper, “But…there’s something else we could do instead to bring us closer.”

Alex pulled back. The dark pools of his eyes melted her worries. Alex bit her lip waiting for his response.

Thomas took a moment to register her suggestion. The thought was enough for him to miss a step. “Are you sure? I don’t want to rush this. You’re too important.”

“I want to be with you, Thomas.” The butterflies in her stomach burst free spreading through her body. “And, I want to give myself to you.”

Goosebumps erupted over Hunt’s arms at her declaration. Of course, he had thought about it. God, how he had thought about it and not always at the most convenient of times. There was one particular day during a lecture. She was so attentive, her eyes captivated by the films they were analyzing, her passion for the topics of which she spoke. She was spectacular. It was a day he was very grateful for the lectern in front of him hiding his secret desires. Or every time she visited his office and sat on his desk. So many times he had pictured it and here she was standing in his house offering herself to him with no consequence. His heart quickened at her words. 

Hunt’s body reacted before his mind had a chance to share its thoughts. His lips captured hers begging her closer. Her mouth was so warm and her lips soft and inviting. He would have been content with that, but now with the promise of more, his mind raced with how and where to take this. He wanted it to be nothing less than extraordinary. 

Alex’s fingers knotted in his thick hair returning his kiss with equal urgency. Her body shivered in anticipation. She had had more than one wet dream about what it would be like to finally be with him, to be with Thomas Hunt. She moaned softly into his mouth as his expert tongue tantalized her. 

Hunt’s kisses slowed, his forehead resting against hers. He breathed, “Alex.”

A tingle traveled down her spine spreading through her at the sound of her name. It was so gentle, so delicate on his lips. Her eyes closed, her hands caressed the hair at the base of his neck as she breathed in his warmth. 

“Are you sure?” Hunt questioned, caressing her face. “There’s no going back.”

“There’s not one second of our time together that I wish I could change, and this is not going to be one of them either. I want this. I want you, all of you. And I want to give all of myself to you!” Alex pulled him into her kissing him whole-heartedly.

“I’m not sure I have the right to be this happy,” Hunt admitted as he held her face in his hands. He had everything he wanted right in front of him. 

“Trust me, you do,” Alex slipped her hand in his, ready to head to the bedroom. It was actually one of the first rooms she had stumbled upon her first time at his house during that faculty and student dinner party. She had felt so alone when she entered, but she left with hope for them for the first time. And now, it was going to be so much more. “And, so do I.”


	2. More Than Enough

It wasn’t her first time in his bedroom, but this time was different. Alex tried to hide the growing smile on her face but it was too late. 

Hunt’s arms encircled her waist pulling her against him, his eyes lingering on hers. His own mouth curling in the corners, matching her excitement. His lips pressed against her forehead taking a moment to breathe in the warm vanilla of her shampoo. 

Their noses touched as his lips hovered over hers, each of them savoring the heat of their breath, every second stretching for its own eternity. Their eyes flickered shut as their lips parted. It was soft and gentle like they had all the time in the world. 

Alex’s tried to calm her racing heart. The warmth of his embrace trickled through her body with each passing moment. Every part of her was enchanted by him, which only made the fire growing in her burn brighter. 

Her hands slipped over his tie, letting it fall beside them. Her nimble fingers made there way down his chest, button by button until all that remained was him. She slid the shirt off his shoulders, her fingers tracing the outline of his taut chest and stomach. She hadn’t expected him to be so defined.

Hunt took his time with her. It was torture but he wanted to enjoy the simple pleasure of every moment of what they were doing. It wasn’t just about the ending, despite what his body was telling him. It was about her. His fingers flirted with the hem of her dress before moving up, methodically noting every part of her that he revealed. 

Her hands were on his belt before she knew what she was doing. Within seconds, only his underwear remained. 

She stepped back to admire her work; her dress fell down covering the skin Hunt had painstakingly exposed. He was even more exquisite than she imagined, his chest, his abs, the lines on his hips leading down to his growing desire. 

Until then, Alex had forgotten that he was a former underwear model. There was no avoiding it now. He might not be as well-formed as the ads she had Googled from years ago, but he still had it. Her body tensed as she realized for the first time how much more he was. He was a Hollywood legend, so much more than just her professor. He was way out of her league. He was used to more than her. She couldn’t compete. 

A new fire burned through her core but this time instead of leaving passion in its wake it left her self-conscious afraid that her own body wasn’t enough. Suddenly everything they were doing got so much more real and the weight of the possible consequences overwhelmed her. 

“I’m sorry!” Alex turned away from him sitting on the edge of the bed face buried in her hands. 

“It’s okay,” Hunt sat next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “There’s no rush. We can wait.”

Alex blinked back tears as her pulse quickened. “It’s not that. I still want that. Look at you! It’s just… you’re Thomas Hunt. You’ve been with these amazingly beautiful, smart, incredible, talented, fierce women. I’m…” Her voice trailed off as she tried to find the words that were haunting her. “I’m just me… I’m nobody. What if I’m not good enough?”

Hunt’s fingers grazed her jaw turning her face to his. “Alex, you’re more than enough. You’re you! You’re exceptional in every way that matters. This is special but it doesn’t define you, or us.”

“I’m scared of messing this up, of losing you,” Alex admitted. She hated herself for putting this on him. She shouldn’t have said anything. It wasn’t often that she even noted their age difference, being with him had always felt natural, but at this moment she felt small. “And, what about the consequences of what we’re about to do? If the University board found out… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“There are no consequences that will keep me from you. Do you really think I would risk my career on you if I wasn’t absolutely certain that you are who I wanted? If I had any doubts about us, we wouldn’t be here now.” Hunt brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You’re right, there are consequences that we might face one day, but we’ll do it together.”

Alex leaned into him letting his steady breathing calm her nerves as she focused on his reassuring words. “Everything’s so perfect right now, I don’t want to lose that, to have your feelings change, if this isn’t all you hoped it would be.” 

“This is a new step for us,” Hunt acknowledged. “But I hope we will have a lot of time to practice in the future until we get it right, as you say.” 

Alex blushed. “I think I had a professor once say that good acting doesn’t happen overnight, it requires daily practice and dedication to one’s craft. That does seem like sound advice now.”

“Daily practice? He sounds like a brilliant man,” Hunt teased. “Whatever happens tonight, it won’t change how I feel about you.”

A sparkle returned to Alex’s eyes as his tender touch eased her nerves. “And how do you feel about me?”

“I could spend the rest of the evening telling you that,” Hunt began his fingers grazing the inside of her thigh. “Or, if you trust me, I can show you.”

Alex pressed her lips to his cheek, the warmth inside her building again. “I would like that.” 

“If at any point you want to stop, that’s all you have to say,” Hunt acknowledged.

“Thank you,” Alex stood before him, her fingers lifting the hem of her dress around her mid-stomach. “Now I believe we were right about here.” 

Hunt leaned forward kissing her hips as he continued lifting her dress inch by inch leaving a trail of feathery light kisses in his wake, reminding her she was perfect just by being Alex.


	3. Plot? What Plot?

His eyes wandered the length of her body mapping every part in his mind and analyzing the best place to start. He reached for her hand, taking it in his own and guiding her to the bed. **  
**

Alex sat on the edge, her eyes never leaving Hunt’s. Her heart and breathing quickened as she waited for him to make the first move.

Hunt brought her hand up, his lips brushing faintly against her wrist. He savored how her breathing shifted as a result. He kept his eyes focused on hers as he kissed her again, his lower lip dragging across her delicate skin.

A soft sound escaped her, rewarding his efforts and encouraging him onward. Her arm relaxed beneath his tender touch as he eased the last of her nerves.

Alex’s eyes fell shut delighting in the warmth of his lips and tongue traveling up her arm. 

“Lean back,” Hunt suggested as his lips reached her shoulder. 

Alex crawled farther into his bed, resting her head on his pillow. Hunt followed, climbing on top of her, his lips hovering over hers. She lifted her head pulling at his lips, her fingers in his hair guiding him further into her. Her legs drifted open as the burning in her core strengthened. She could feel her warmth pooling. There were no nerves, no anxiety, and no fear now. Just him and her. She reached down for him, but he pulled away from her lips, moving back. 

“Soon.” His thumb caressed her cheek. “I’m not done with you yet. When I’m done with you, my name will be the only word on your tongue.”

Alex’s eyes widened at his declaration. Before she could speak his lips were back on hers as his confident hands caressed her sensitive skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Without breaking away from her skin, his lips moved down her neck, tantalizing her with a mix of light and deep kisses as he danced across her skin.

“Thomas,” Alex gasped, his tongue tracing circles around her breast, her nipples hardening as the heat of his breath cascaded over her. 

He took her into his mouth pinching her between his lips. The moans escaping her mouth were more than he had hoped for. The pads of his strong fingers brushed along her slick folds. 

Alex rocked her hips forward urging his fingers into her. She could feel him smile against her as his tongue flicked across her nipple. 

Hunt pressed his lips between her breasts, kissing his way down. His tongue dipped in between her lower lips. He breathed in her warmth, memorizing her smell and letting his tongue lap up his first taste. It wasn’t enough, he needed more. His tongue slipped deeper finding her sensitive spot. He began swirling around it avoiding direct contact.

Anticipation flooded her body. She squirmed, shifting him until he was where she needed him. Her head rolled back as his tongue ran across her sending sparks bursting through her.

She continued moaning and squirming as he slid one finger inside if her pumping and curling, easing her open. She gasped as his finger rubbed across her sensitive spot, her body arching to meet him. “Thomas, please.” She begged, sweat glistening her skin.

Hunt slipped another finger in bringing out a deep groan as she came undone beneath him. 

Her fingers grasped the sheets so tightly she thought her nails might rip them. Her back arched off the bed again, a string of ‘Thomas’s streamed from her mouth. Stars exploded in her vision as he continued swirling, flicking, and pumping, prolonging her pleasure. Her body tensed and writhed until she could no longer take it. “Please,” she gasped. 

Hunt released her, sucking his fingers and licking around his mouth to take in every drop of her. 

He watched as her body slowly relaxed and her breathing began to even out. His lips met hers, welcoming her back to him as she came down. “I trust that was satisfactory?”

“Thomas,” Alex breathed. Her fingers knotted in his hair holding him close to her. His breath was warm on her skin. 

He kissed her again. “I told you my name would be the only word on your tongue.”

He was definitely not wrong. Alex pushed him playfully, her energy restoring. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed him back until she was on top, kneeling over him. “Is this okay?

His cock brushed eagerly against her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Alex shifted back onto his thighs, her fingers wrapping around him, pumping lightly. This was the first time she was really taking him in fully. She enjoyed how his breathing shifted and his eyes closed as she moved along him. She bit her lip as she leaned over letting her tongue run up the underside of him. 

“Alex,” Hunt moaned loudly being caught off guard. 

She enjoyed the way her name sounded on his lips. She wanted to hear it again. Her fingers kept a steady pace, just enough to fill him with pleasure, but not overwhelm him. Her lips pressed down on him, swirling around the tip taking a bit of him in. “Mmmm.”

Hunt let out a low groan from deep in his throat. “Alex!”

Her fingers slid over him a few more times before pulling away. Her own core ached for him. Alex popped her head up, “Do you have a condom?”

“Top drawer,” Hunt motioned to his end table, his body quivering still from her touch. 

Alex reached for the drawer, her warmth brushing over him as she moved causing another groan to escape his mouth. She knew she was teasing him relentlessly, but he had helped her get her confidence back. He made her feel safe and secure. She retrieved the item and slipped it carefully over him caressing him as she went. 

Alex straddled his lap, her hands firmly planted on his taut chest. “I like this look on you. Such wanting. So needy.”

His cock throbbed as her warmth dripped down on him. 

Alex leaned forward brushing a soft kiss against his lips. She giggled as her hair fell over his face. When she leaned back, she guided him into her. Alex took a moment to enjoy the sensation of having him inside of her and moreover, having Thomas Hunt at her mercy. The hunger in his eyes was delicious. She began moving up and down on him letting his cock run against her most sensitive spots. Alex moaned as he filled her deeper each time that she rocked her body, her fingertips pressing further into his chest. 

The sight of her riding his cock was enough to make him cum on the spot. Nothing had prepared him for this moment, for this view of her. Hunt groaned as her tightness enveloped him. It took everything in him to remain calm. He wasn’t about to ruin this for her. He would wait until she came again, she was his priority. His hands on her hips moved with her.

A sheen of sweat spread across her chest as she moved with more urgency against him. She could feel him throbbing within her, so close, but she wanted more. She pulled his hands off her hips and moved them to her breasts. Hunt didn’t need directions, he happily massaged and teased as if he could read her mind. 

“Thomas,” Alex moaned, a rush of air escaping her lungs, as Hunt applied pressure to her chest while urging his hips forward pushing deeper, filling her more than she had ever felt before. Her breathing became more ragged and her body tensed and contracted around him. A euphoria she had never known before rushed over her, tears seeped out of her closed eyes as she rode the waves of pleasure coursing through her. 

Hunt pulsated inside of her as her warmth exploded over him. He couldn’t hold out any longer. His face contorted in ecstasy as he unloaded. 

Alex slid off of Hunt, collapsing beside him, her body still tingling. 

Hunt removed the full condom and tossed it in the trash beside the bed. He brought Alex into his arms, pulling the blankets up around them. His heart began to slow as he held her close. Still too breathless to speak, the only word he could breath was “Alex”; her name on his lips.

Alex buried her head in the crook of his neck, curling into the space he created for her, the space that fit her perfectly. Her eyes fluttered shut savoring the last bits of pleasure pulsating at her core.


	4. What I Need Is You

Alex groaned as Hunt shifted beneath her getting out of bed. “Don’t go!” Her eyes were still shut as she pulled his pillow into her, snuggling it.

“I’ll be back,” Hunt paused for a moment, noting how breathtaking and innocent she looked. He leaned over brushing a light kiss on her forehead. 

A yawn escaped Alex’s mouth as her lips curled into a smile. 

Hunt returned shortly. He brushed Alex’s hair behind her ear. “I’m back, beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. “I’ve got a little treat for you.” His thumb caressed her cheek.

Alex grumbled, “Come back to bed.”

“We will, soon,” Hunt promised. He bent over his lips meeting hers softly.

“That’s not fair,” Alex whined as she leaned further into his lips.

Inch-by-inch, Alex followed Hunt’s kisses. “That was a dirty trick,” Alex complained realizing she was now sitting up. 

“Not quite,” Hunt chuckled. “Maybe next time.”

Hunt offered his hand which Alex took as she followed him.

The scent of the cedarwood candles washed over her, as they entered the bathroom. 

“This is for you.” Hunt led her to the bubble bath he prepared for her. Helping her into the warm water.

“This is amazing!” Alex’s eyes shimmered. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

Hunt slid his hand behind her head, running his fingers along the back of her neck as he sat on the edge of the tub. “Then, they didn’t deserve you.”

Alex took a moment, holding back the tears forming in her eyes, she had never felt so adored in her life. “It’s missing one thing though.”

“My apologies,” Hunt looked around wondering what it could be. “I hadn’t exactly prepared for this. I didn’t know our night would turn out more memorable than usual. I’ll get it next time. What do you want?”

“Not want, need,” Alex clarified.

“Whatever you need,” Hunt agreed, holding her gaze.

“Good answer,” Alex grinned. “All I need… is you, of course! I’m lonely in here.”

“We can’t have that,” Hunt smirked as he climbed in. “Better?”

Alex curled into him. “Much!”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Hunt whispered in her ear. His hands drifted around her slipping between her, his fingers drifting over her thighs. “You make me so happy, Alex.”

She rested her head on his shoulder as he caressed her body. “Me too. This feels right, _we_ feel right.”

“You take my breath away,” His lips melted on her neck. “You bring out the best in me.”

Alex’s every muscle relaxed as she dissolved into the safety of his embrace. 

Hunt continued whispering sweet nothings in her ear. His warm breath lingered on her neck a reminder of the secrets planted.


	5. Back to Class (an epilogue of sorts)

Her heart fluttered faster as Alex entered Hunt’s class for the first time since spending that perfect night together. Her body warmed as the memories flooded back over her. She quickly took a seat beside Addison before Hunt noticed she had joined the back of the lecture hall. 

“Umm? Is something wrong?” Addison questioned nervously at Alex’s unusual behavior. 

“No,” Alex blushed as she watched Hunt prepare for class, her eyes undressing him before her brain had time to stop her. “Why would you say that?”

“Honestly, you’re acting kind of suspicious,” Addison dropped her voice. “Usually you’re all–‘oh Hunt, you’re so handsome! Perhaps I need some tutoring. Kiss me after class!”

The warmth in Alex’s cheeks burned brighter under Addison’s teasing. “I’m sure I’ve never said those last two things…at least not as far as you know”

“Miss Sinclair, if you please,” Hunt grumbled, turning toward them.

“Sorry, Professor,” Addison offered. 

She watched as Hunt’s eyes settled on Alex’s for the first time. His eyes widened in delight for a moment before quickly turning away trying to hide the smile growing on his face. Addison watched the desire build as Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Her flush face was broken with a blissful smile that seemed to have calmed her. 

“O.M.G!” Addison clapped her hands over her mouth. “Sorry again, Professor!”

Hunt mumbled something but didn’t turn back to them as he busied himself with a set of notes.

“Did you… hook up with Hunt?” Addison questioned, her eyes big, begging for information. 

“Shh,” Alex hushed her. She looked around to see if anyone had heard, but everyone was on their phones or listening to music, waiting for class to start.

“You did! Why is this the first I am hearing about it? And, I’m barely hearing it now! How dare you keep this from me. Tell me everything! How was it? How was he? Does he still look like the modeling pictures? Oh! Did you get him to model for you?” Addison rambled, question after question as Alex sank further into her seat, burying her face in her hands. “You’re no fun at all!”

“Addison!” Alex pressed. “Stop! Please?”

Hunt called the class to attention. He scowled once at Addison’s continued blabber, but for possibly the first time ever, didn’t call her out on it. A hint of a smile curling in the corner of his mouth soon replaced his frown. His eyes were brighter as he introduced the class to their next assignment.

“Is it just me or does Hunt seem happier today?” A student in front of them whispered.

“Maybe he got laid,” another student suggested. “Clearly, he could use it.”

“Ugh! Could you just imagine what he’s like? Yum!” The first student pondered.

“Whoever they are, they’re so lucky!” the second student agreed. “He may be a grinch, but he’s a specimen.” 

Addison elbowed Alex as they eavesdropped on the conversation. 

Alex tried to focus on the lesson, but between Addison’s insistent questioning, the conversation continuing in front of her, and her own body desiring and craving to be near Hunt while being forced to be apart, Alex couldn’t suppress the giggle rising in her. She wasn’t sure she had ever been so happy but also uncomfortable. She held her stomach as her soft giggle turned into a full laugh. What was her life right now?

Addison joined in, laughing with Alex, in hopes of protecting her secret.

“Miss Spencer! Miss Sinclair! My office after class!” Hunt disciplined, narrowing his focus on Addison.

“Yes, professor,” the girls agreed. 

“Now if you are quite finished wasting my valuable time, I would like to continue,” Hunt hissed. “Open to page 493 in your film criticism guide. I want a five-page reaction to the review.”

“Thanks,” Alex whispered, opening her book to the page directed. 

“I accept repayment in juicy details,” Addison winked. “The more explicit the better.”

“So much for Hunt getting laid. Looks like he’s already back to his old self. Can you believe he’s having us write a five-page reaction to a two-page review?” One of the students in front of them complained.

Alex held her book right in front of her as she read the assignment, glancing up over the edge, every so often just to catch a glimpse of him. Thoughts of him filled her mind, she could hardly focus on the task at hand. Hunt seemed to be having a similar struggle as his gaze continued to fall on her more often than usual; each time his lips started to curl up as their gaze met. They definitely had to work on this if they ever hoped to keep their secret.


End file.
